The Many Blunders and Adventures of Kaihya Jackson
by Amber Annabeth Blue
Summary: Many stories have action. Or romance. Or even science fiction. There are few that combine them all perfectly. I am Kaihya Jackson. The writer of this great fanfiction you are reading. This is my online record/diary. I am risking a lot to tell you this. In order to read it, you are not normal. So come and see my life, it might save yours.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Kaihya Jackson

This is not your run of the mill action story. It has drama, prejudice, love triangles, tender moments, and bad moments, just like the rocky lives of our superhero friends we all know and love. This is the beginning of a saga. Come, and hear the story of Kaihya Jackson-Wagner. But before we go into it, let's start at the beginning…

You may have seen me walk down the street. A regular Brooklyn 17-year old. Nothing overly odd. But I am a tad different. Okay, maybe a lot different. I am Kaihya Jackson- Wagner. I have a pretty jacked-up family. You know those comic books your crazy uncle will start rambling on and on about? Like the X- Men, especially? Yeah, they're real. I know, you're saying in your mind: Great, now you're gonna say the Greek Gods are real too! Well they are. Apollo is kinda creepy.

Anyway, I know I sound like I need to take some Tylenol or something, but I really am sane. You know, 50/50. But to understand my life and all of my adventures, you need to understand how me and my sisters were, um, born? No. Created? Bingo! You get a cookie! So, the gods get bored, right, and since the virgin goddesses, being all feminist, say that it should be a group of 4 powerful sisters, and one should be the leader and have more powers. Conveniently, that happened to be me. Great fun!

So, they made me. They made me have dark blue eyes, curly long black hair with blue and white streaks, and coffee colored skin. I was made by Aphrodite to be lean and have a average hand, soft but tough. I can control all water, freeze it, boil, you name it. I can also control water in people's/god's bodies and plants. I can phase things. If see it or picture it in my head, it can appear just like it is. I can run really fast and can breathe underwater, too. My brother is Percy Jackson, because Posidon has connections and he wants him to have a older sister. I can talk to the gods any way I want to because I can blast them to smithereens if I put some effort into it. And their powers don't work on me. I think they were drinking a little too much nectar that day. Then came my sister. She's like the spitting image of Aphrodite. Has power of beauty and love and is ever optimistic and cheerful. She is blonde, and loves pink. She has light blue eyes and is in love with Big Time Rush. I DON'T KNOW WHY, THOUGH.

My other sister and best friend is Naia. Hades took special interest in her. She is extremely moody and sarcastic. But I'm kinda like that too. She controls fire and can bend heat. She also likes to jump into volcanoes. I know I sound crazy. But it's true. She has short curly bright red hair. And is borderline emo/goth/punk. She has pale skin, and has bright green eyes.

My other sister is Maiya. She has brown shoulder length hair, milky green eyes, and is a complete tomboy. She can control the earth and plants. If she's wearing a dress, Tartarus just froze over. But she is really funny and sarcastic. She's best friends with Toph Bei Fong. Each of us have our own "superior" form. Sort of like godly form, but for us. We're not godesses, but we're immortal, and get to go to the important meetings. Lucky us! Anyway….. Oh! I forgot. Aihya can also control air.

Aihya in her other form:

Long white hair

Glowing a pink light

Smells like cotton candy and designer purfume

Naia

Flames burning away

Black ash cover

Fire in eyes (literally)

Maihya

Dirt and clay rolling down hills and ground fast

Glowing a light green aura

Smel of freshly cut grass

Me

Long blue hair

Aura of blue

Smell of seawater

Yep, that's right, I smell like seawater when I get mad. Sometimes I hate my father. Anyway, let me tell you about how I got into High School, where all my real adventures begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello People of the Internet! It's Amber, and this is my first fanfiction. So, uhh, don't hold back in the reviews, but be nice, or you will be blocked and reported. Anywayyy... This is chap. 2, I hope you enjoy! **

So... hey! Kaihya here, what was I talkin' about? Oh, yeah. How I got into high school. So, Athena and Poseidon were the two major gods who took an interest in me. So, basically I have a perfect IQ and pride myself in being smarter than most dummies in my school. So, I had no need to go to school. But, there's a certain guy. And he gets on my last nerve! * sighs* His name is Scott, more on him later. And I think he was born to make my life insufferable. Anyway, he tricked me, so know I have to go to the same High School he does, with his fancy - prancy giflfiend Allysa. She gets on my last nerve too. She's the steryotypical popular cheerleader with blond hair and blue eyes. She's a cheerleader for the Foxes, our school's lacrosse team. And guess what? Scotts on the lacrosse team! I know, you're shaking your head , right? So anyway, I'm good at swimming, and he knows that. (He dosen't know why, though) So he challenged me,and obviously I said yes. He told me the stakes, and I knew I could beat him. I still can. But, I didn't know he put trip wires all through my lane, so I lost. He knew I never betray a promise, so I had to do it. My sisters were put in school in similar ways or forced by Athena. (not **everyone** has perfect IQ's) But, Scott did leave the swimming pool with miraculously appearing black eye and offset shoulder. *laughs and smiles evilly* But I have almost all AP classes, so he dosen't get to bother me as much as he'd like to. Point 2 for Kaihya!

**Hey, guys it's Amber again. I know, short chappie, but I like more frequent, short ones, do you? Tell me in a review. Also, I'm doing a first: forum! It's called Zutara, and for any of you Zutara fans, do not despair on the outcome in Legend of Korra, we will mourn together and write fanfiction and read fanfiction. I will be writing one shot, dramatic Zutaras for all of you. Umm... is that it? I think so! And remember... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Guys, I am soooo happy so many of you guys put me on your favorites! I am so happy1 But you never answered my question,do you like shorter and more frequent stories or longer and farther apart? PLEASE review! How do I write? Can I improve? TELL MEE! *takes a deep breath*Anyway, I'm sorry I keep on forgetting the disclaimer! Please forgive me! **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ATLA or X-Men Evolution.

Now, on with the STORY!

Now. I guess I should tell you about SSS... SSS... Scott. He is the bane of my existence. Literally. He and I met when I was 13 years old. I had just finished a training session with my VERY rigorous trainer. Ever since we were 6, we were trained and skilled in almost anything. I never had sleepovers or birthday parties, except for the little pieces of double extra fudge chocolate cake sneaked by my aunt, because my mom didn't want me eating carbs. My hair looked a mess, and he called me a werewolf. I guess I did, but I didn't appreciate it. So I ended up chasing him for the entire day. He was my first best friend, that was normal. I never knew what normal was, especially after your brother being a hairy blue fur-ball (AKA Kurt Wagner) and one of your best friends being able to wipe out the entire city of Manhattan if she gets mad enough. I was also very naive. After we grew up, we dated. He was my first boyfriend. And then, I saw him make out with hoity-toity Alyson Cooper. I tried to ignore the glances she gave him, never thinking about him doing anything in response. That day, I was going to tell him about my powers. I never did. So, I did a Terrible Awful Thing I don't want to say right now. Anyway, ever since then he's tried to make my life miserable, and I the same. He broke my heart, and one day, I will make him **suffer**. Mark my words. He will pay. He will **beg** for mercy. And I won't give it to him. Because, like mushing it in my face we never kissed, he kissed **her **right in front of my face, and I **knew** he saw me. I didn't tell my brothers, because they might kill him. And I want to make him **wish** he were dead.

**Hey, Amber Here. Summer! Yes! I am lovin' it, how 'bout you? Sorry, it's kinda dramatic, but I had to give you the backstory. And yes., I know it waa short. More humor later. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! PLEASSE? For me? *makes pouty face * :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry to be so late! On to the story! Oh, and by the way, I loove Avatar the Last Airbender, so there will be some reference, but not much, it's primarily Percy Jackson and X Men. **

So, I guess I should tell you about my family. Okay, so I have a pretty wack job family, so bear with me. You already know about my 4 sisters, but I have more. It's a very complicated process, so I'll save you the details. But, my other sister's name is Katara. She is a waterbender. In case you don't know, waterbending is "bending" the "water", moving it to your beck and call. She's a prodigy, like me. Anyway, I have a lot of overprotective, powerful, meathead brothers. Like: Sokka, Percy, Zuko, Scott, Kurt Wagner (where I got my 2nd last name from) and there's probably out there. I won't go into detail, because they're all basically the same. But I never told them about me and Scott and that whole episode, because they might kill him. And even though I hate him with every fiber of my being, I can't have that on my conscience. It's easy killing monsters with no hope, no other purpose, no life. Or even bloodthirsty goons that have been given a chance more than once and still continue, that's easier. But Scott, he's human. And I just can't do that. Because even though I love my brothers, they will see red and that's it. On to another note, you may be wondering what I meant when I said:" If you're reading this, it means you're not normal." Well, it means you're not entirely human if you're reading this. Think about it. Would I just let anyone read this? Come on, people! I mean, I have a perfect IQ ! I expect more from you.

**Okay! I need reviews. I do. And I hate to do this, but until I get at least one review, (except The Gentleman Ghost, you're in the clear) I am not updating. I will write, but I'm not posting until I get something. I really am sorry, but I need reviews, all those people who put me on their favorite's list, please! Or all those people who visit, seriously ! It makes my day to get a review, so... PWETTY PWEASE ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks sooo much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! OK, my faithful readers! On to the story!**

So I guess I should tell you about my school. It's called Lincoln High, named after Abraham Lincoln. Me and my friends are the only not-so-human ones at the school,the rest are humans. It's in Brooklyn, NY. It has brick walls and like, 2 windows. But it's so dramatic, you'd think it's Degrassi or something. The one girl who ''rules the school'' is Alyison, the popular blond cheerleader, who's boyfriend is currently... you guessed it, Scott. He's the most popular boy in the school, captain of almost all the sports teams, and...my brother's best friend. Now,in order for you to understand Scott, and how he is, you need to know how he looks. He has curly brown hair,a complexion of Brad Pitt,and dark green eyes. He has a smile that makes girls melt, and is, unfortunately for me, in the same gym class as me. So I have to watch the girls swoon as he plays football in his muscle shirt. Now you understand my pain. It's sad. Oh, let me tell you about what happened today. So, Alyison comes up to me, flipping her pin-straight beach blond hair as she waddled in her tight cheer-leading uniform. I don't know how she walks in that thing, much less cheer. But anyway, she says she wants _**me**_ on her squad. I almost fainted. You don't understand how much we hate each other. In 2nd grade, she poured sour milk in my brand-new gift from Auntie Aph, a special edition Chanel bag. That day was my first fight with a mortal. She left with a black eye,and a broken limb. She never messed with my stuff again. So when she asked me, I was beyond shocked. I managed to choke out: 'excuse me?' She said: "I want you on my squad as co-captain." My jaw had o be on the floor by now. "Why?" "Because everyone knows you're a great athlete and you have potential"

"But you hate me."

"It dosen't matter, we have regionals next week, and Brandi quit."

"Sorry, but cheer-leading is just not my thing."

"Well, it does'nt matter, you need to have an elective, including sports. And I checked, all the other clubs are full. So either you join, or you fail."

I roll my eyes, partly because I knew she was true, and partly because she trapped me. So I said the words I swore I'd never say: "Yes, I'll join your cheer-leading squad."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys, I know it's been a while, but I've been busy. And NO ONE has taken the time to review my story since I last updated! I realized that I made a lot of stupid mistakes on my stories, some just downright awful, but I'm glad for my beta, ladyhawk85 for helping me, I would be lost without you! Sooo... there will be some major editing in the works. Sorry for the people that already read this, you were kinda my (unknowingly) guinea pigs. Sorry :). If anyone else has anymore suggestions to improve my story, PLEASE PM me or review. I NEED YOUR HELP! I know you can't always review, especially not long, thoughtful ones, but if you can, PLEASE DO! I know this is kinda a teaser chapter, but I plan to update soon,and start my editing probably somewhere mid-September. I can't believe school has started almost already, I miss summer already! * starts to sniffle*. And don't forget to R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, it's Kaihya here. Now, what was I talking about? Oh, yeah. HER squad. Needless to say, I wasn't too thrilled to be on a squad with She-Nae-Nae and Tapeoka taunting me while I simotaneously try to not fry their almost non-existent skirts off, along with their extra-flammable bone-straight, stiff hair and still perfectly execute a cartwheel, round-off, and land with a split.( without a single flyaway, I might add). I'm telling you, they use more hairspay than Blackjack does on his mane! I'm just saying. UGHHHH! She just infuriates me! And you all know exactly know who I'm talking about! That's right folks, it's hoity-toity Aliyson Cooper, and if she even TRYS to make me fit into one of THOSE cheerleading outfits, I'm socking her in the face, no question.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or X-Men

So, Alyison comes waddling over to me, I swear her cheerleading outfit got shorter and tighter. Today, it was hot pink and had bright, bright, BRIGHT sparklers all over it. I wanted to throw up. When she finally made it across the heavy terrain of incoming dodgeballs, footballs, and the occassional wiffle ball, and fell in slow motion when senior Britt Matthews bumped into her because he was very engrossed in passing the ball to his very sweaty teammate, she finally made it over to me after like, 5 minutes and boy, was she sweaty. Her makeup was smudged, and her hair was slowly frizzing out of her newest keratin treatment. She was heaving ( I guess nylon **does **make you hotter) and as soon as she got in hearing range, she screeched:

" WHY ARE YOU NOT IN YOUR UNIFORM? I EXPECT YOU TO FOLLOW THE RULES, OK BUDDY?

**SO GET IN THE GOODNESS FORSAKEN UNIFORM**!"

So I calmly explained to her why it was not ethical to my moral standards to wear the strips of fabric covering her panties and her torso. **YEAH RIGHT! **You guys totally fell for it! You really think I didn't start a epic, even historical screaming match with this girl? We practically started an episode of Real Housewives, except it was real. And High-School edition. But other than that, we were totally going at it. I pulled out the scandal card eventually, saying I would get in trouble with my daddy if I wore it. TOTAL LIE ! I told you, all the gods had a little too much nectar that day. Other than when nesscary, they treat me like a demigod, so basically, like a very powerful, not-to-be-messed-with piece of garbage. Except, of course, when I want something. But anyway, I got off topic. So the mortals don't know my dad is a god, but he still is a very imposing figure. And all they know is he's rich and powerful. Even more than Alyison's dad. That's why I have the star status I do at this school. Anyway, **again** off topic. They're pretty much shaking in their boots when I say " my daddy". That shuts her right up, she mutters something about rich people, and I look straight at her, turn on my heel, and saunter off ( Like a BOSS, I might add).

**Hay, hay, hay, WHAT'S UP PARTY PEOPLES? Nobody's reviewing my story, and it kinda hurts. Am I really THAT bad? I mean, I haven't edited yet, but come on! I might consider stopping updating if you don't review. So... PWETTY PWEASE? **

**:(**


	9. Sorry

Heyy guys! SOOO sorry I haven't been updating! But... I'm sorry... I can't finish this story. Not alone at least. I would like to partner with someone for this story. This was my first ever published story, and I love Kaihya. But I need help with this story. So... PM me if you're interested, and we'll work everything out if I choose you. Thank you guys so much! You have no idea how much your feedback has helped me as a writer.

Love you forever -

Amber Annabeth Blue


End file.
